Excalibur
Excalibur is a legendary sword holding the ultimate power. Only the true master has the power to wield it fully and completely. Whomever wields this sword will become invincible. However, if the wielder is not destined for the sword, it will corrupt him with hunger for power and reign. To keep it from corrupting the keeper, the sword must be kept underwater as well as drown the keeper until the magic fades. In legend, it is the sword given to King Arthur by the Lady of the Lake. At Arthur's death, Sir Bedivere threw Excalibur into the lake; a hand rose from the water, caught the sword, and disappeared. Another legend says Excalibur was drawn from a stone by Arthur to prove his royalty. The only two capable of holding it were Piper and Wyatt Halliwell – it's new Lady of the Lake and destined master. However, the Angels of Destiny erased Wyatt's destiny to wield it. It's unknown if Piper has the ability to use it after Angels erased Wyatt's destiny to wield it. It is a sword that possesses powerful magic that protects itself from danger. It is also protected from potions thrown at it and is fully capable of even vanquishing a then-extremely powerful Mordaunt as well as many other demons in the episode as well. Piper as Lady of the Lake When the sisters met the real Lady of the Lake, she was running from demons who wished to steal the sword from her. She was killed by a demon, and she gave her right to protect and wield the sword to Piper. Paige orbed it into the Manor and the Sisters began researching about anything having to deal with the sword. A while later, magical creatures from far and wide came to the Manor to see if they were to be the Sword's destined master. Piper became frustrated with all the magical beings in her house and went to take the Sword somewhere else, however she ended up removing it from the stone, cementing herself as queen in the eyes of all who were present. She was distraught that she was the new master(in reality, she was only the new Lady of the Lake) because to her, it was just "one more thing on Piper's to do list". To make matters worse, her mentor on controlling the Sword, Mordaunt, desired the power he could gain from wielding Excalibur, and convinced Piper to give into the Sword's pull for fighting. She gave in, and her sisters tried to protect her by destroying the Sword. However, when they threw the potion at the Sword, nothing happened to it due to it's immunity to attacks and magic. The mentor told Piper to start her own "Knights of the Round Table", but he just stole the powers of the demons they gathered,giving him enough power to control the sword. However, when he went to destroy the true master of the Sword, Wyatt, he was already gone. Piper, Paige, Phoebe, and Leo then orbed into the room with Wyatt in tow. Wyatt used his powers to orb Excalibur to him, and plunged the sword into Mordaunt's chest, destroying him. Killing the Source Excalibur was later used by Piper at the Magic School to kill the Source in Unnatural Resources. Powers and Abilities When someone is in control of Excalibur they are considered an Ultimate Power so they are invincible. Similar to Gabriel Statler and his crystal sword, the wielder of Excalibur can call the sword back to them. The sword is immune to potions and is able to destroy even the highest level of demons. Although Piper and Mordaunt were able to control Excalibur at some point the true wielder of the sword was Wyatt and it's unclear what other abilities it might possess when in control of Wyatt since he only used it once as a toddler to vanquish Mordaunt. Notes *In an interview in the official Charmed Magazine, Holly Marie Combs (aka Piper) claimed that Sword and the City (the episode in which these events took place) was one of her favorite episodes filmed. Gallery excalibur in the stone.JPG|The sisters discover the sword in the stone excalibur glowing.JPG|Excalibur glows excalibur 2.JPG|Piper pulls the sword out of the stone excalibur moves toward Piper.JPG|The sword is drawn to Piper paige calling for excalibur.JPG|Paige attempts to call for Excalibur piper controlling excalibur.JPG|But Piper is able to control the sword excalibur wont allow anyone else to hold it.JPG|Excalibur retreats from others' hands piper deflects potion with excalibur.JPG|The sword can deflect potions piper summons excalibur to her.JPG|Piper is able to summon the sword through telekinesis mordaunt controlling excalibur.JPG|Mordaunt controlling Excalibur wyatt tk orbs excalibur.JPG|Wyatt calls for Excalibur wyatt tk orbs excalibur 2.JPG|Wyatt is able to control the sword wyatt tks excalibur.JPG|Wyatt vanquishes Mordaunt with Excalibur paige tk orbs excalibur in the stone.JPG|Paige telekinetically orbs the sword in the stone to the attic excalibur.JPG|The sword residing in the attic before sent to "storage" Appearences Excalibur appeared in a total of 2''' episodes throughout the course of the series, and '''1 appearance through the comic issues so far. ;Season 6 :Sword and the City :It's a Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad World, Part 2 ;Charmed Comics :Unnatural Resources Category:Artifacts Category:Weapons